joshthehedgehogfandomcom-20200215-history
Ancient Battle Chapter 3: Nightmare's Reign
This is Ancient Battle Chapter 3: Nightmare's Reign. This roleplay is free-join! Please join now! Plot As Jack & Patricia had a set of BakuEmeralds from a mysterious entity, they had enough strength to stop the beasts that pass over the generations. And Josh & Yuki already had the first BakuEmeralds since years ago. But a ghosthog, named Reff, appears & wants to destroy the heroes, absorb their powers, & conquer the whole universe. Will the heroes stop this evil creature? Tune in! 'Episode 1 Preview' 'Episode 2 Preview' 'Episode 3 Preview' 'Episode 4 Preview' 'Episode 5 Preview' 'Episode 6 Preview' 'Episode 7 Preview' Characters 'Fanon Characters' 'Heroes' *Josh the Hedgehog (JTH) *Thomas the Echidna (JTH) *Jetris the Hedgehawk (JTH) *Louie the Fox (JTH) *Alice the Cat (JTH) *Jess the Hedgehog (JTH) *Solar the Hedgehog (JTH) *Lunar the Hedgehog (JTH) *Rey the Hedgehog (JTH) *Koji the Shock Fox-Bat (JTH) *Noah the Hedgehog (Spiderboy2012) *'Ancienthogs' **'Aero the Wind Ancienthog (JTH) **Pyro the Fire Ancienthog (JTH) **Aqua the Water Ancienthog (JTH) **Terra the Earth Ancienthog (JTH) *Yuki the Hedgecat (JTH) *Sandy the Cat (JTH) *'The Four Royal Knights' **Diamond the Hedgehog (JTH) **Spade the Echidna (JTH) **Heart the Cat (JTH) **Clover the Bat (JTH) *Jack the Hedgehog (Spongebob100) *Patricia the Skunk (Spongebob100) 'Neutral' 'Villains ' *Reff the Ghosthog (main antagonist) (JTH) *Dr. EggRey (JTH) *Skyflame the Hawk (JTH) *Neo Rey the Dark Hedgehog (JTH) *Metal Josh (JTH) *Metal Rey (JTH) *Dr. EggPlankton (Spongebob100) *'The HenchCombots' (Spongebob100) **Redbot (Spongebob100) **Yellowbot (Spongebob100) **Greenbot (Spongebob100) **Bluebot (Spongebob100) *Layla the FoxSkunk (Spongebob100) *Kai the Hedgehog (Spongebob100) *Zane the Gorilla (Spongebob100) *Tensai the Shark (Spongebob100) *Metal Jack (Spongebob100) 'Canon Characters' Note: 'You can use these characters if you have permission from the founder, JTH himself. If a user occupies the right to use a character, you can't change it, even you have permission. 'Heroes *Sonic the Hedgehog (JTH) *Miles "Tails" Prower (anyone) *Knuckles the Echidna (anyone) *Amy Rose (anyone) *Blaze the Cat (anyone) *Silver the Hedgehog (anyone) *Tikal the Echidna (anyone) 'Neutral ' *Shadow the Hedgehog (anyone) *Rouge the Bat (anyone) 'Villains' *'Dr. Eggman (JTH) *Dr. Eggman Nega (JTH) Add more canon characters! Rules #No godmodding. #No powerplaying. #No going off the plot. #Keep it PG-13. #No extreme cliffhangers. #No using others' character. #No harassment. #No auto-hitting. #No Baghdad bobbit attitude. #No speedhacking. Roleplay 'Prologue: Nightmare Attack' 2:30 AM... Josh: '(sleeping) (has a nightmare) ''Josh: (weak) Urgh.. ???: Give up yet?! If you won't, I'll kill this woman! (grips Yuki) Yuki: Don't... give up... '' ''Josh: RRAAAH!!! (eyes turn crimson red) ???: Very well. (absorbs Yuki's power) Yuki: Aaaahhh! '' ''Josh: .... (punches ???) ???: Aargh! (lands on ground safely) Too late, Josh. (a sigil appears on his hand) Yuki: (falls on her chest) Josh: Nooooo!!!! 'Josh: '''Aaaah!! (wakes up in terror) (pants) A nightmare... But how? '''Rey: '(opens the door of Josh's room) You okay, bro? 'Josh: '''No... '''Rey: '''I kinda freaked out while I heard you yell. What's the matter? '''Josh: '''I sense a dark hour coming. We must stop that entity from dominating the whole AD. '''Rey: '''Dark hour? Hm? Do you sense something? '''Josh: '''It's coming close. I must... stop this darkness. (looks at the moon) When the solar eclipse comes, the dark hour begins. '''Rey: '''Oh. Well, rest, so that you may be refreshed. '''Josh: '''Ain't sure, maybe the nightmare might come again. '''Rey: '(forms water on his hand & wets Josh's face) There. 'Josh: '''Thanks. (dries his face with his towel) G'night. (sleeps) '''Rey: '''G'night! (teleports to his room & sleeps) 'Episode 1: The Coming of the Dark Hour 8:00 AM... Jack & Patricia: (already finished from their mission against EggPlankton) Jack: Phew, what a day. Patricia: Yeah you said it. Jack: Those Jack-4 Bots are like "Grrr!" And then once we're here, EggPlankton is all like "Get them!". That is very intense Patricia: Yeah, I need a rest. Jack: Yeah, a nice nap on the hammock would be nice. A mysterious voice spoke unto them. "Jack! Patricia! You must come to the Ancient Dimension, it's not safe to stay here now, because the solar eclipse will come, & the dark hour will begin!" Jack: The Dark hour? Patricia: What was that? Is that a ghost again? Jack: No, no no. It's that mysterious voice again, remember when that voice gave us those new BakuEmeralds & we thought that this voice was so cool, but I wonder why the voice had come back? Patricia: I guess he or she is back to tell us something important. Jack: The Voice said that we have to go to the Ancient Dimention because the solar eclipse will come & the dark hour will begin. Patricia: What does the Solar Eclipse & the dark hour even mean? Jack: I'm not sure, but all I wanted was a nice nap. Patricia: It must be important. Jack: Ok I guess, but there's one problem. Patricia: What is it? Jack: How are we ever gonna get to the Ancient Dimention? Patricia: I have no idea. The voice answered, "Enter this portal, for you will enter in Ventilus. Safe travels." as it fades. A large portal appears. Jack: Well, that answers our question. Patricia: Lets go inside. Jack & Patricia: (goes inside the portal) In the Ancient Dimension... Rey: ''(sees a large portal) Hmm? Jack & Patricia: (comes out of the large portal) Jack: Heyo! Patricia: Hi Rey, how's it going? '''Rey: '''Just fine. Well, Josh had a nightmare last night. Jack: Because of the Solar Eclispe is coming & the dark hour will begin? '''Rey: '''You know that, hm? But it kinda resembles it. Josh dreamt of seeing Yuki dead. :( Patricia: Oh my, the mysterious voice didn't told us that. '''Rey: '''Mysterious voice? You mean Yuki? Meh, she's using telepathy again. ''(facepalms) Josh: '''G'morning, guys. Patricia: Hi Josh. (holds up her BakuEmeralds) Jack: (suddendly realizes what Rey said) (To Rey) Wait a minute. You mean to tell me that Yuki's the one that gave us the BakuEmeralds' & told us about the Solar Eclispe is coming & the dark hour will be coming, meaning that it was Yuki this entire time? (holds up his BakuEmeralds) '''Josh: '''Wait, I have those emeralds, too. Since ancient times. '''Rey: '''The BakuEmeralds are emeralds that give the user pure power. When you use the red one, it'll grant you the pure Pyrus form. '''Josh: '''Is it me, or someone else think that Jack's attribute arm brace is artificial? '''Rey: '''From the looks of it, Josh, that brace doesn't really hold pure power. Jack: Guess my Attribute Arm Brace's power is limited. That's why I was electrocuted by Mizu, again & again & again. That really hurt my brain. '''Josh: '''Oh Mizu? She's right here. '''Mizu: '''Oh hi. Hey Jack. Jack: Gah! (jumps onto Patricia Arm's) Whatever you do, please don't hurt me again! Patricia: (to Mizu) Sorry Mizu, but I think Jack is still terified of you, because about the time when you started fighting with him. '''Mizu: ''(chuckles) Are you afraid of me? I'm brainwashed by that time. But now, Josh cleared my mind plus my great willpower protected me from mind control. '''Josh: '''I want to upgrade your arm brace, Jack, into a BakuEmerald arm brace. Jack: Ok, but please be gentle with it. (gives his Attribute Arm Brace to Josh) '''Josh: '''You can count on me. ''(goes to his laboratory with Jack's BakuEmeralds) Mizu: '''Hello, Patricia. You seem to be pretty like me. Patricia: Aww thanks Mizu. You too (hugs Mizu) '''Mizu: ''(hugs back) I would be like the mother or big sister figure in this group. :) Patricia: Maybe I'm perfect for the job. I would love to take care of you Mizu. '''Mizu: '''Together. '''Rey: '''So guys, we must get intel on Josh's nightmare. '''Mizu: '''I could help. ''(searches for "Ancienthogs" in the computer) (sees "Aero", "Aqua", "Terra", "Pyro", & "Reff") Category:Roleplays Category:JoshTheHedgehog12's RPs Category:Series